Starting Point
by faithx5452
Summary: During their first of many heart-to-heart conversations, what could have possibly gone through their minds? Or more importantly, what could they have been feeling? *FEMSLASH*


Warning- This is a story that involves two women with implications towards a relationship involving these two women. This is otherwise known as FEMSLASH (f/f romance)

Disclaimer- I don't own 'Black Sash' or any of its characters. In no away am I attempting to profit from this story

Author's Notes- Feedback is highly encouraged!!

"Starting Point"

By Faithx5452

Allie wasn't exactly sure what had possessed her to follow Tory outside, but she had. She had been waiting after class in hopes of catching Bryan; it wasn't until the dojo had cleared out that she realized her efforts once again were useless.

Having assumed she was alone to wallow in her own self-pity, she had been startled when Tory came breezing through.

The sounds of choked sobbing brought Allie out of her thoughts, she felt a little guilty watching the obviously distraught girl. She had all intentions of slipping back inside the building and giving Tory the privacy she needed, so she had no idea why words began to come out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, Tory was obviously not 'okay' by any means.

Tory almost jumped at the words spoken to her, she had come out here to let everything out. When she caught sight of her bike, her conversation with Tom only moments before came rushing back to her in a tidal wave of emotion.

She hadn't been aware of anyone following her outside, "Yeah, I'm alright." Was her tearful reply, taking notice of the hesitant blonde who stood only a few feet away from her.

Allie stood away at a safe distance, not really knowing why she got the feeling that Tory was like one of those wild animals on animal planet. Who, if cornered or at their most vulnerable should be approached with caution.

She didn't really hold it against Tory that she was lying to her, after all it wasn't like they were close or anything and she had invaded the brunette's privacy. Still, she wanted to get to know this strong-willed girl who at the moment was ever-so vulnerable. Not knowing what to say to the bold face like, she opted for a subject change instead.

"You know, you're part of the reason I'm here." Tory let out an air of disbelief at Allie's words. And here she had thought the little blonde had been following Bryan around like a love-sick puppy.

"Meaning?" She asked, half-curious as she stared disbelievingly.

"In the hallway the other day when that guy tried to grab you...you were awesome." Allie gushed, smiling as she saw a hint of embarrassment seep its way onto her pretty features.

Allie stopped herself, wondering why that thought had entered her mind and when she had went from daydreaming about Bryan to noticing Tory's features.

She pushed these thoughts away for the moment as Tory spoke, unaware of Allie's conflicting feelings.

"Yeah, I went a little psycho." Her words were laced with bitter sarcasm, knowing full well that was one of the many things her peers considered her to be. Of course, she wasn't helping herself by continuing to give into the taunts of the male populace. The appreciation she heard in Allie's words caught her off guard, she wasn't use to such open admiration and was suitably embarrassed. She attempted to brush off the compliment with her usual defense, sarcasm.

"I loved it. Made me want to be like you." Allie continued, not letting up. From what she heard from other people, she got the impression that Tory was use to people being scared by the other girl's intimidating presence.

Allie was determined to not become one of those people; she almost stepped back when Tory whipped her gaze around and leveled her with a hardened stare.

Eyes that revealed nothing of what Tory was thinking but held an underlying warning in them for her. "You _don't_ want to be like me. Trust me." Tory warned with an edge in her tone. Hoping to put an end to the conversation, she straddled the bike with helmet in hand.

"That's a really cool bike. Where'd you get it?" Allie stared at the bike appreciatively, she wasn't really the automobile-type of girl but she knew enough about them to appreciate good ones when she saw them. Tory sighed when Allie hadn't gotten the hint.

Usually, Tory would have taken off before an attempt at a conversation could even be made but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to brush off the younger girl so easily. "My dad bought it for me. About a year ago." She stared down at her helmet, playing with the strap. Damn, she hadn't meant to say that much.

"You guys must be close." Allie observed, not knowing she was treading on thin ice.

Tory's teeth clenched at the innocent comment, "Yeah, look I gotta get out of here okay?" She looked back at Allie, noting the surprise that appeared on the other girl's face at her own rushed words of dismissal.

"Sure, just…take care." Allie spoke in confusion, not knowing what had caused Tory to want to leave suddenly. "Okay?" She added, watching as Tory practically tore the hair tie out of her hair and letting her hair fall freely onto her shoulders.

Tory looked away, once again touched at Allie's concern for her well-being. "Sure." She mumbled, beginning to put her helmet on as Allie began to turn away and only to stop her actions.

Despite seeing the other girl on numerous occasions in school, she had really only known the girl for 24 hours and if she was honest with herself she felt bad for ending their conversation like she had. Sighing to herself, her gaze traveled upwards towards the night sky as she briefly wondered what was happening to her.

"Allie." She called out, turning her head to look at Allie who had turned around at the mention of her name being called.

"Yeah?" She questioned back, hoping that maybe the brunette would let her in.

Tory hesitated, startled at what she wanted to say but decided against it. "It's nice to have some more girls around here." She figured that was safer, when really she wanted to thank Allie for her concern. "Thanks." Allie smiled, her hope slightly faltering but she wasn't entirely disappointed. She sensed that Tory had wanted to say something else, only she was unsure of doing so.

So here she stood, watching as Tory rode off into the night and leaving Allie to contemplate her feelings that Tory was able to unknowingly bring out in her. She hadn't a clue what these feelings could possibly mean or even bring, time would only tell.

But as she watched Tory slowly disappear in the distance, Allie knew she would want to learn all about the mystery that was Tory. Their conversation was just the starting point in something that would change both of them forever.

End


End file.
